Getting Away
by SlashFan13
Summary: Four Simple Words: Charlie, Banksie, ROAD TRIP!
1. My Idea

"Man, I cannot move!" Russ griped after 3 straight hours of practice.

"Why does that sound familiar?" Averman said while digging in his locker for something.

"I could go to sleep right here." Goldberg said and lay on the floor beside Julie's feet.

"Don't even think about it, Goldberg. Fifteen minutes, guys." Coach Orion poked his head in the door of the locker room to remind the high-school hockey players.

Charlie took a seat beside Adam, closed his eyes, and leaned his head back.

"Don't you wish you could get away, just for a few days?" He asked to no one in particular.

"It's impossible, Charlie. Keep dreaming, man." Kenny replied.

With that conclusion, they all tiredly started cleaning up.

Later that evening, around 5:00 in the dorms, Adam looked up at Charlie, who was sleeping soundly on the bed opposite his. Smiling like a maniac, he shook him awake.

"Hmm? What? Wa'asamatter?" He turned from lying on his side, and would've come crashing to the floor, if Adam hadn't been there to catch him.

"You gotta be more careful, man." Adam said, laughing.

"What did you wake me up for, Adam? Is something wrong?" He said after he was partially awake.

"No. Everything's just perfect! This is gonna be amazing!" He said, and the stupid grin returned.

"Man, you look evil when you grin like that. It's kinda freaky." Charlie said.

The grin disappeared, Adam dropped, and I mean literally _dropped_ Charlie the rest of the way to the floor while scowling down at him.

Charlie picked himself up, laughing.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. What did you want?"

"You know when you said it would be great just to get away for a day or two after practice today?"

"Yeah. And Kenny was right, it's hopeless." His good mood faded as these words were said.

"Oh, really? Well, what if Kenny was wrong? What if it _was_ possible?"

"Okay, I'm confused now. What the heck are you talking about?"

"I'm talking, maybe we, just you and me, could go on a road trip for a few days. No one else, we could anywhere we wanted. Think about it, Charlie. Out on the open road, no Coach Orion to bug us and work us stupid every day, no Averman, Goldberg, Luis, no Anybody. It would be really good for our relationshop, also. We really haven't been spending that much time with each other like we should be."

Charlie pondered this for several moments, before working it out and smiling at Banksie.

"Banksie, have I told you lately how much I love you?" He laughed and picked Adam up around the waist and spun him around, while Adam held on to his neck, and Charlie finally pulled him into a deep, intimate kiss.


	2. On The Road

Okay, here's chapter two. I don't know why, but I feel very giddy writing this. Maybe it's because Adam/Charlie fluffy slash is just... aaah! I can't find words! I LOVE it!

As Adam and Charlie were packing the following Friday, a thought crossed Charlie's mind.

"Hey, Banksie?" He asked

"Hmm?"

"What are we gonna drive?"

"Oh." Adam laughed. "Don't worry about that."

"Okay, I'm finished, Banksie." Charlie said.

"Good. Now, the car. Put your skates on." Adam ordered and did the same, swinging his bag over his shoulder.

Ten minutes later, they were at Adam's front door. Adam opened the door gingerly, looked around, and then gestured to Charlie to follow.

"Good, my parents are out. I'll leave a note, and we'll do the same for the team." He said and scribbled something on a piece of paper.

"Stay here, and I'll pull the car around. You are gonna freak!" Adam said and sprinted out the back door.

Charlie could hear a car engine being started, and a few seconds later, a dark blue convertible pulled up in front of the house. Adam pressed on the horn a few times.

Charlie ran out, grinning.

"Is this yours?!"

"Yup! You like it?"

"That would be the understatement of the century! I LOVE it!"

"Then get in!"

He did, and Adam drove off in the direction of the dorms.

After they had left a note and started driving again, Charlie took Adam's hand over the compartment that separated the seats and smiled at him.

"This is possibly the best idea you've ever had, Banksie."

Adam smiled, and pulled his out of his love interest's and ran it through Charlie's hair.

"I would kiss you, but you know, we might crash." Banksie said.

"It's not totally impossible." Charlie said.

He planted a kiss on the cheek of a ear-to-ear grinning Banskie.


	3. I Love You, Charlie

Chapter Three!

* * *

"Okay, we're out. Now, where do you want to go?" Adam asked.

Charlie shrugged. "Wherever you want."

"Well, how long do you want to stay out?"

"You decide."

Adam laughed. "You are hopeless, you know that?"

"I know. Can you put the top down? I want to feel what it's like." Charlie asked.

Adam pushed a button on his side, and the top disappeared. Charlie turned the radio on.

"Ugh. Commercials." He said, and flipped the channel. He did this for a long while. The whole time, Adam had been watching the road, resting his head in one hand, but now, he shifted his eyes to look at Charlie and smiled at the typical reaction to the radio from his boyfriend. Charlie really never could settle on one radio station. Banks had learned that the hard way. He chuckled.

"Don't you have a CD player in this car?" Charlie asked, giving the radio a rest.

Adam shook his head. "Didn't have enough money. Why don't you leave that thing alone for a while? Just enjoy the scenery with me." Adam said once he saw that Charlie had gone back to switching from channel to channel. He took him by the hand one more. Charlie grinned and switched the radio off.

Adam yawned. It was getting late and he'd been driving for hours.

"_I gotta find a hotel._" He thought. Charlie had long since fell asleep. Adam glanced at him.

"You're so beautiful when you sleep, Charlie. I just can't get enough of you." He said.

He caressed the side of Charlie's face gingerly as so not to wake him.

"I love you, Charlie."

"Yes!" Adam whispered quietly as a hotel finally came into view. He drove in to the lot and parked near the door. He decided to let Charlie sleep, so he put the top back up, and went in to get their room.

When he got back, he first took their bags up, then came back for Charlie. He gingerly unbuckled him, and took him in his arms. He wasn't exactly heavy, but he wasn't light as a feather, either. He shut the door with his foot.

"_Thank God these doors are automated_" He thought as he entered once again. As he passed the info desk the lady he'd gotten their room gave him a weird look. He smiled and continued walking. Once he was out of earshot, he held back a laugh.

He made a mental note to thank that lady for giving them a room on the first floor. Adam doesn't now how he did it, but somehow he managed to hold up Charlie and put the card in the slot and get in.

When he did get in, he saw that there was only one bed. He really thought little of it. He and Charlie had shared their beds in the dorm more than once. Nothing serious happened, though. Charlie just wasn't ready. That was okay with Adam. He'd wait forever for him.

He carefully laid Charlie on one side of the bed, covering him with the cotton sheets.

"_Why do they make these hotels so damn cold?!" _He thought to himself.

He changed and got in to bed, also. He was too tired to stay up right now. He pushed himself over on his side to face Charlie, took his hand, and pulled himself up to where he was mere inches away from his face and could feel the warm breath on his face.

He just stared at Charlie for the longest time, not moving, his heart pounding in his chest. He always got like that around Charlie, despite whether he was awake or not. When he finally felt he couldn't hold on much longer, he kissed Charlie lightly on the lips, and whispered: "I love you."

His eyelids dropped, and he fell asleep, with the thoughts of Charlie filling his head.

* * *


	4. AntiPDA

Chapter four!

* * *

"Sunlight poured in through the open window, and Charlie squinted as the thoughts from yesterday filled his head. He turned to find Adam sitting in a chair beside him, reading one of the books he had brought with him for the trip.

When Adam saw that Charlie was awake, he smiled.

"Hey. You're finally up. "He stood up and kissed Charlie deeply. Charlie returned it, his lips still savoring it after Adam had pulled back.

He sighed contentedly. "Where are we?" He asked after he'd had a chance to look around.

"A Holiday Inn somewhere in southern Minnesota." Adam replied, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing...happened last night...did it?" Charlie asked slowly.

"No! No, of course not, Charlie! I love you, and you know I would never take advantage of you like that. You made it perfectly clear that you're not ready. I respect that."

"Ugh. I know you wouldn't, Banskie. I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize. I would've been kind of worried, too. I mean, it's a big step. If we had...there would be no going back."

Charlie nodded. "I know."

An awkward silence filled the room, but Adam spotted it and broke it.

"Hey, let's go get something to eat. I am starving." He said.

"Why didn't you get something while I was asleep?" Charlie asked.

Adam smiled sweetly, and leaned his head slightly to the side.

"I couldn't take my eyes off you."

* * *

After they'd showered and dressed, they walked down the hall to breakfast, hand-in-hand.

"Charlie?"

"Yeah, Banksie?"

"I have something to ask."

"What?"

Adam stopped walking, pulling Charlie back.

"You promise you won't get mad?"

"Promise." He said. "What is it? Is something bothering you?"

"Well, kinda. I was just thinking, maybe, in public, maybe we should back off a bit on the PDA's."

"But why? I mean, we've come out, right? What's wrong with the innocent holding of hands?" Charlie replied.

"It's for our own safety, Charlie. We don't know anybody around here. They're not like the Ducks. We don't know how they feel about us. We could end up being followed!"

Charlie sighed and looked down at his fingers, entwined with Adam's like they had been many times before.

"I guess you're right. As much as I hate to admit it." He said, and dropped his hands to his sides. Immediately, something told him that things were wrong.

"I'm sorry." Adam said.

"Don't be. You're right. We don't want to get in any trouble, do we? This trip's supposed to be fun!"

They walked the rest of the way down to breakfast, ate, and got their things packed. Charlie was driving this time.

"Now can we hold hands?" He asked.

Adam laughed. "Yes."

Charlie grinned and took Adam be and the hand and kissed it lightly.

"That's good." Charlie whispered.

* * *


	5. FirstsGiving Myself To You

Chapter Five!

* * *

As they were driving, Adam brought something up.

"Charlie, do you remember all our firsts?"

"All our firsts? Of course. Why?" Charlie replied.

"Remember our first kiss? And how we were so young, and inexperienced?"

Charlie laughed. "Yeah. God, we were so nervous. So scared."

FLASHBACK:

"_Banskie?"_

"_Yeah, Charlie?"_

"_Have you ever kissed anyone?"_

"_No, Charlie."_

The two thirteen year-olds sat under an oak tree, holding each other and gazing at the stars.

"_I haven't either. Banksie?"_

"_Yes, Charlie?"_

"_Can I kiss you?" He whispered in to Adam's ear._

"..._Yes, Charlie."_

Charlie positioned himself so he was on top of Adam, and brushed the hair out of the boy's eyes before kissing him deeply.

The stars seemed to twinkle a little bit brighter that night.

END FLASHBACK

"Oh, man. I thought I was going to blow it by missing your mouth or something. But it turned out to be one of the best nights of my life."

"What about our first date?" Adam asked, playing with Charlie's hair.

"Yep."

FLASHBACK:

"_So, what movie do you want to see, Charlie?" Adam asked as they entered the theater._

_Charlie shrugged while smiling. "You choose."_

"_Do you have the jitters, too?"_

_Charlie nodded "Uh Huh."_

Inside the dark theater, _Casper_ was playing, and Charlie was still shaking from nervousness. Adam looked over at him and smiled.

"_Close your eyes, Charlie."_

"_What?"_

"_Trust me! Close them." _Charlie did.

Adam took Charlie's chin in his hand and turned him, so they were facing. He slipped one arm around Charlie waist and another to the back of his head, to keep him steady.

Adam kissed Charlie deeply, his tongue searching his mouth. Charlie's eyes snapped open. He was shocked beyond belief. But as soon as he got comfortable with what was happening, they closed back, and he moved with Adam, taking part and exploring Adam's mouth as well.

END FLASHBACK

"I still can't believe you did that to me, Banksie!" Charlie said, laughing.

"Hey, it got you to loosen up, didn't it? That was the whole plan. That, and the fact that I needed a reason to kiss you."

"I don't believe you."

Adam laughed, and gave Charlie's hand a reassuring squeeze.

* * *

Nightfall came, and Charlie and Adam were trying to find another hotel to stay in for the night.

Oh, look. There's another _Holiday Inn_." Charlie said and pointed to where the light green building was.

"Good, let's go." Adam replied.

This time, their room was on the fifth floor. After they'd gotten settled, the lay on their, once again, single bed, flipping through channels.

"Hmm, Charlie, there's nothing on TV here. There never is. Turn that thing off and come under the covers with me."

Charlie obeyed, and threw the remote over on the chair that was so conveniently placed.

Adam leaned over to kiss his boyfriend, and Charlie returned it. Adam, in turn, planted several small kisses on his neck and collarbone, and behind his ears on the tender spot. Charlie groaned deep in his throat.

Adam continued down to Charlie's chest and stomach, and then going back up to his mouth, burying his tongue in Charlie's throat. Charlie cupped his hands on Adam's face.

Adam pulled back, for breath.

"Adam?" Charlie asked, using his first name, something he didn't do often.

"Adam, I think...I think I'm..." He trailed off, although Adam knew what he was going to say next.

"Charlie...are you sure? I mean, we don't have to do this. I'll wait, if you're still not sure."

Charlie leveled Adam's head with his so that they were looking into each other's eyes.

"Adam, I love you. I wasn't ready a year ago, but I am now. I really am. I want you more now than ever. It's the perfect timing."

Adam nodded, and so did Charlie.

"Just promise me one thing, Adam."

"Anything."

"Please don't hurt me. I'm giving myself to you, and I'm afraid. I just don't want to get hurt."

"Oh, Charlie. I wouldn't dream of it. Just close your eyes, and let faith make its path in us."

And faith did just that, as a single shooting star crossed the navy blue Minnesota sky.

* * *


	6. No Mistake

Chapter six!

* * *

Adam woke up to the sound of rain pattering on the windows and roof of the building. He loved the sound of rain. It made him calm. Just as snow made him think very, very deeply about the meaning of life, and how sunlight always seemed to make him hyperactive. As he was recovering from sleep, the thoughts from the night before filled his head. The passion, the rush, and afterwards, the smooth, still breath on his face as Charlie slept.

He smiled. It was done. He and Charlie had given up their virginity, something a teen held very tightly to them and cherished until the right person came along, to each other. He couldn't believe it. Something like this was a tremendous thing, and his chest felt like it was about to burst from happiness.

He turned his head back to see that Charlie was still sleeping. Adam loved the way he looked when he slept. With his mouth only just slightly open, and sometimes, when he was dreaming, Adam could see his lips move, but could never make out the words.

He'd learned the hard way that Charlie didn't like to be woken up unless absolutely necessary, so he decided to take a shower and change, then afterwards, maybe he'd be up.

However, as he tried to get up, he found he couldn't. He was entangled with Charlie.

_Was last really that...? No, it couldn't have been. This is Charlie we're talking about! OH! Now I remember! So _that's_ why we're tangled up like this. Okay, careful, Adam, careful! Don't wake him up."_

He gingerly took Charlie's wrist, that had been positioned over his neck, and laid it on Charlie's side, then one of his legs, which was twisted around his hips, and slowly guided it back to it's place. Now there was enough room for him to get up, and he did.

It wasn't until he stood up that he realized he didn't have any clothes on. He looked down at himself, and started grinning and his shoulders started shaking. He was laughing, trying to hold back any loud peels of it so he wouldn't wake Charlie, but laughing, nonetheless.

After his sides had stopped hurting from holding back so many laughs and his mind was cleared, he decided just to skip on the shower. He liked the smell of Charlie on him, and wanted to keep it as long as he could. He threw on some clothes and sat down on the end of the bed, watching Charlie sleep.

After about another hour of this, Charlie stirred...Apparently, he didn't notice Adam at the end of the bed, because he didn't say anything. Adam didn't want to spoil the moment, so he didn't move. He just watched Charlie, wondering what kinds of things were rushing through his head as he stared out the window at the rain. He watched as Charlie closed and re-opened his eyes several times, and watched him as he fell back on the bed, smiling as he recollected his thoughts of the before, just as Adam had.

Adam couldn't take it anymore. He rose up from his spot so discreetly, so silently, and connected his lips with the other boy's. Charlie was surprised at first, but eventually melted into the kiss and returned it, just before Adam pulled away.

"Hey." Charlie said after they were done. I didn't know you were up." He looked down at the covers, then back up to Adam, but did a double-take. He blushed violently when he realized he didn't have any clothes on.

"Yeah, I know. It happened to me, too." Adam said. Then they laughed. They laughed until their sides hurt, and they knew it was no mistake.

* * *


	7. How Much?

A/N: Soooooooooo Sorry this chapter took so long, guys. I HAD WRITERS BLOCK!!! UGH!!!!!!

Okay, guys, Banskie's and Charlie's trip is almost over, and I'm running out of ideas! Anybody who has any....much appreciated!

Chapter 7!

* * *

Charlie and Adam's last night at the hotel was spent carelessly playing in the indoor pool. They had privacy because everybody else was in the outdoor one. It stayed open until midnight.

Adam climbed on the diving board and did a flip off, splashing Charlie furiously.

"Aah! Banskie!"

Adam came up, laughing, took Charlie around the waist, and did his best pout.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm sooo sorry! Do you forgive me?"

Charlie pretended to think carefully.

"Hmmm, I dunno." He cast his eyes upwards, then back at Adam.

He splashed him.

"Of course! I could never be mad at you!"

"Okay, I think I'm about ready to get out now, Charlie. How about you?"

"Yep."

So they did, dried off, and went back to their hotel room for the night.

* * *

"Banskie?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

Adam rolled over to where he was facing Charlie, his wide with concern.

He took Charlie hand. "Of course, Charlie! I love you so much! Why?"

"I just love to...to here you say it."

"I'd never dream of saying anything else if you didn't want me to. Do you love me?"

He gave a short laugh.

"Oh, Adam. My love for you could stretch across the universe a million times, and it would still be going, even after we're gone."

"Same for me." Adam said.

Without warning, Charlie, (Who had been lying on his side, facing away from Adam, by the way) Rolled over and pulled him in to a deep, passionate kiss.

"What was that for?" Adam asked once they pulled apart. I don't know." Charlie shrugged. "Just 'cause."

Adam smiled, showing his pearly white teeth, rolled his eyes, and embraced Charlie, while both of their eyelids slowly got heavy, and eventually fell.

They lie there, asleep, holding on to each other for what seemed like dear life.

* * *


	8. I Made Varsity

Chapter 8

"_Charlie...Charlieeee..." _The words rung in Charlie's head. He was mostly asleep.

"_Charlie! Charlieeeeeee!"_Slowly, the words became clearer.

"Charlie! CHARLIE!!"

The last shout woke him up completely. He shot up out of his lying position and heard a laugh come from an all to familiar certain wake-up-at-four-in-the-morning- boyfriend of his.

"What? What _is_ it, Banskie?" He glanced out the window of the room. "It's still dark!" He said, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"I know it's still dark, but we have to get going! Our next game starts in two days!"

Again, Charlie shot, but for good this time. He was and out of bed in a millisecond, running around shouted about "What happened to all my clothes!!"

Adam, sensing that this could be a danger to both of them, restrained him by holding his arms away from anything breakable.

"Charlie! Charlie, it's okay, I've already packed each of our clothes, all we have to do is drive, so let's go."

Charlie's face reddened.

"Sorry."

"For what?" Adam said once they were outside. He was trying furiously to find the key to his car under the huge pile of all the other keys, key-chains, and knick-knacks. He was scowling in concentration; the corners of his mouth turned down ever so slightly. Charlie got lost in him for a second; just the idea of Adam made Charlie have an involuntary shiver.

Charlie got lost in him for a second; just the idea of Adam made Charlie have an involuntary shiver. He was so glad that he'd finally expressed his feeling towards Banksie before it was too late.

"Charlie! What is it, is something wrong? What were you sorry about?"

"Oh! For, um, flying off the handle when you said what you said. I'm sorry about that."

"Oh." He said. "That's okay. I kinda freaked out, too, knowing that we only had a limited amount of time to get back."

They were now in the car with Adam driving.

"So...we're on the road again. What do you want to talk about?" Adam said.

Charlie responded immediately to this.

"What happened between you and the rest of the jerks on Varsity?"

Adam gave him a look the mixed shock, fear, and disgust all in one, and pulled the car over.

"I...do not...want to talk...about Varsity."

"Oh. Well, it's just, when I watched you, through all the times when I saw you with their team, You looked really depressed, Adam. How did they treat you?"

"Charlie, when I said I didn't want to talk about it, I meant it."

"Oh, Adam, you know me. I won't drop a subject if I feel strongly about it. And I feel strongly about this. Frightened, even. Adam, what happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened whatsoever between any of the Varsity players and me."

It sounded a lot like he'd been practicing that same line over and over again.

"You got it? Let's talk about something else, okay?" Adam said, his voice cold.

They started driving again.

They weren't ten minutes down the road when Charlie gasped.

"Oh, my god, Adam!! What happened to you?! Your shoulder..." He trailed off, glaring at the purple-ish-blue spot.

"Pull over."

"No." He protested.

"Adam! We need to talk about this! You are hurt, now pull...over!"

"We have to keep driving, or we'll miss the—"

But Charlie cut him off.

"I DON"T CARE ABOUT THE STUPID GAME! I CARE ABOUT YOU! PULL OVER!!"

This got Adam to reason. He pulled over at the convenience store just a few seconds up.

"Let's go." Charlie demanded as he himself got out of the car.

But Adam stayed put, both hands on the wheel, looking straight ahead.

"God, you're so stubborn. I have to look at that bruise, come on, get out, please!"

Adam sighed, but obeyed. That was one thing about Charlie. He could pursue _anybody_ to do _anything._

So he got out, and followed Charlie into the bathroom in the store.

"Take off your shirt." Charlie said.

Adam obeyed, slowly, however.

As he did pull it off, Charlie clamped a hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut at the site that he saw.


	9. Horrible Things

Chapter 9!

"Take off your shirt." Charlie said.

Adam obeyed, slowly, however.

As he did pull it off, Charlie clamped a hand over his mouth and squeezed his eyes shut at the site that he saw.

* * *

Well, you could hear a pin drop.

There were bruises. Dozens of them.

There were enough to cover Portman…twice.

Charlie slowly took the cover from his mouth.

"W-who?" He said in a very small voice.

"Riley, Cole."

"What all did they do?" He asked. The best he could, anyway, because his voice was cracking horribly.

"Assault. Molestation. Rape."

Charlie didn't understand. Adam's voice was so dull and his eyes so dry and black. No tears were traceable whatsoever. That scared Charlie. Badly.

"But why? What I don't understand is _why_ they would want to do this at all!"

At this point, Adam looked at Charlie.

"I don't know the answer to that, Charlie."

"Adam, honey, you're scaring me. I've never seen you this calm and I'm not so sure that's a good thing, considering what's happened!"

"it's my nature to stay calm in such situations. That, and I don't know how to cry. I haven't ever since..one night..No, no, forget it."

"What, happened? Adam, please tell me. It'll help you think better."

Adam took a last look at his trembeling boyfriend, and started the story.

FLASHBACK: Adam age 12

"Dad? Mom? River?" Adam called as he walked into his house after hockey practice.

No answer. Adam sighed.

"No one's ever home in this family."

He put down his gear and walked into the kitchen. He looked around. No one was around, but he had the distict feeling that someone was watching him.

He found a note on the counter and walked over to it, read it, and a feeling of dread came over him. A lump appeared in his throat and he went pale. Tears began to form at the corners of his eyes, but didn't fall. Slowly, cautiosly, he started to turn around, but before he could do a full turn, a hand clamped around his mouth, and he felt himslf being dragged away into another room. He fought it, but whoever it was, was too strong.

The man dragged Adam into his room and threw him down on the bed, where he was tied up by two other people to the bedpost and gagged. When he got a good look around, he realised that this wasn't just any man. This was his father.

"Daddy?" He attempted. He completley forgot that he was twelve, not two.

"Hush!" He silenced his son. Adam winced.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what we have here. Adam, acting like a CHILD! "_Daddy!"_ Please! It's time to grow up, now, son, and I think I have just the thing to help."

The two other guys snickered. His father advanced on him. Adam shrunk down as much as he could.

"Don't you cower away from me, boy!"

That's when the most horrible thing happened, in Adam's opinion.

END FLASHBACK

* * *

"He raped me." 


End file.
